


Cover Art for 'High and Tight, Soft and Loose' by cwb

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used Joseph Hémard “A naked young woman being massaged by a salacious old man” and just did a little hair and remove the boob. It’s a lazy monday evening thing and somehow I thought it worked. And I know, I know, Jason is much more handsome in the story, BUT: I don’t care! Nobody should elicit “There we go, right there.”“Ohhh, that’s incredible.” out of Sherloch than John. I’m not a little bit biased. :D</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'High and Tight, Soft and Loose' by cwb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High and Tight, Soft and Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196670) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/High%20and%20Tight%20Soft%20and%20Loose_zpshegvqtkr.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I used Joseph Hémard “A naked young woman being massaged by a salacious old man” and just did a little hair and remove the boob. It’s a lazy monday evening thing and somehow I thought it worked. And I know, I know, Jason is much more handsome in the story, BUT: I don’t care! Nobody should elicit “There we go, right there.”“Ohhh, that’s incredible.” out of Sherloch than John. I’m not a little bit biased. :D


End file.
